Emotions
by sunflowergem
Summary: Roku/Xi  Puppets arn't supposed to be friends. Pawns shouldn't have feelings. But faced with an impossible chioce, will emotions burst through for these two forbidden friends? Two-shot. First story so please R&R!
1. Are They There?

Emotions

By SunflowerGem

Chapter 1: Are They There?

_**A/N: Hi there! What's up? Well I finally broke down and got myself an account here and I'm really excited to try this out! This particular story didn't really have a point when I started it, because I really just wanted to see how the posting function worked and stuff. So expect better things to come! Most of the time the stories I think up never make it onto paper before I forget about them, so now I have a reason to write them down! I hope everyone enjoys this, because I enjoyed writing this quick 2-shot. Please read and review (a new writer needs all the help she can get)! But no flames or trolls please. **_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Xion said, turning the corner of the clock tower to find no one had returned yet. Sighing, she pulled out her ice cream and sat down, alone. The wind made an ominous sound as it cut around the top of the large train station. It felt weird to be up here alone, almost unsettling. But it was normal for herself, or in this case, Axel and Roxas, to be late to their secret meeting place. She assured herself they were fine, and let her body relax a little. It was nice to spend the afternoons here in Twilight Town, even if she _was_ supposed to be back at the castle. It gave her some rest from both Heartless and Organization members looking like they wanted to kill her. But then again, she must face them both everyday. Absent-mindedly she began to finger the metal trinkets that hung from her black cloak.

_Fourteenth member of organization "XIII"…what a joke. I'm nothing more than an artificial puppet._

The raven haired girl shook her head, trying to relieve the depressing thoughts that always sunk into her mind. She always felt such an empty feeling when shewas alone like this… Axel had once explained it to them… What was it? "_Sadness" _A voice in her head rang, making her clutch the place where her heart should have been.

_What am I thinking? I have no heart, no feelings, no sadness. I've just had a long day… that's all. _

"Xion! You okay?"

Her eyes turned to meet Roxas' face just inches from her own. She jumped in surprise and almost lost her balance. Roxas instinctively reached out and steadied her with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, be careful! It's a long way down there"  
>Xion had snapped out of her surprise and gently moved out of his arms.<br>"I-I'm sorry" She said, slightly embarrassed, "I was lost in thought"  
>"Ah, no problem. I just wanted to know if you were alright, it's my fault I surprised you." He replied giving her a smile.<p>

She smiled back, but it was replaced with a look of concern when she noticed how sunken and tired Roxas' eyes looked.  
>"Long day?" She asked in concern.<br>"You have no idea"  
>"Try me."<br>"Right. I keep forgetting we have the same job."  
>"But it's important."<br>"For all we know."  
>"We would have been Dusks by now if it wasn't."<br>"I suppose you're right… but that doesn't mean they wouldn't work us until we DID turn into Dusks"  
>"But it's all we have…" Xion said quietly. Roxas nodded solemnly. Xion was used to conversations such as this one, Roxas had been real on edge since the whole Castle Oblivion incident.<p>

"Hey, you heard from Axel?" She asked to lighten the mood.  
>"He's working late tonight, another 'special mission' or something. Sometimes I'm glad we're not higher ranked, sounds like a pain." He replied.<p>

He sat down next to her and took out his own ice cream and began to eat it ravenously. Xion went back to her treat as well. The quiet continued until they were only gnawing on blank popsicle sticks, but that was natural. Even when Axel was there they didn't talk much. It was the matter of just being around each other that made them always meet like this. But the silence was broken when Roxas spoke out rather emotionally.

"Xion… I think we should leave."  
>"Hm? But we just got here"<br>"No. I mean leave the Organization."

Xion stared at him, shocked.

"You know we can't do that!"  
>"WELL WHY NOT!" Roxas yelled. Just by staring into his eyes she could tell he was at his breaking point.<br>Raising her voice a little she replied, "_BECAUSE, _Roxas, they would kill us. Simple as that, and you know it."

Roxas glared at the floor, and her pale face could see that he was in pain.  
>"I…I know. But I can't help but think that what we're doing is wrong. I can almost <em>feel<em> it. They're using us, we've known that from the start. But what is our _real_ purpose?"  
>"Even if we are meant to do something more, how could we find it? We have nowhere to go and no one we know."<p>

Roxas kneeled down beside her. Placing his face on her shoulder before replying surprisingly quietly;

"I know that. _I know that_. But Xion, we can't stay here. We get weaker by the day. You've seen the way we're treated… like prisoners. And I've seen the way Saïx talks to you… like your nothing but a pawn. How can we stay like this? Please Xion… Come with me. We can start again, we can be _happy._ Please… Please."

He was almost in tears, and seemed desperate. Her tired eyes then gazed strait at his brilliant sapphire ones, filled with exhaustion, pleading, and… what was it? "_hope" _the same voice echoed from before. _Hope_. This was new to her… But she saw in his eyes a hope for a better future, a hope for a better life.

But another new sensation welled inside her; fear. As much as she wanted to trust Roxas, she couldn't let him be hurt. He was her best friend, her only companion, and she wouldn't let him throw away his life because he thought they deserved better. She stood up from the ledge and brought Roxas to his feet, and then wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. Quietly, she whispered in his ear.

"Roxas… I trust you more than anyone in this universe, but I can't let you get hurt because you want more. We're Nobodies… and I'm not sure I'm even that. This is all we'll ever have. It may not last, but we'll be by each other, and enjoy it, you'll see."

Close to tears, she separated herself away from him and turned to walk away. But as she took her first few steps a strong hand took a hold of her own.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, pulling her hand out of his, she turned and walked away.


	2. Yes They Are

**Chapter 2: Yes They Are.**

Roxas stared after her. He knew it would turn out like this. Xion was probably the strongest person he knew with what she put up with, but he also knew she was at her breaking point as much as he was. He felt rather guilty for making her cry. He knew deep down that she wanted to leave as much as he did… So what was wrong? Maybe it was Axel. Roxas himself had been rather suspicious of his once best friend though, as he was being awfully dodgy when it came to asking him questions. _Just what could be going on with everyone? I feel so in the dark._

_First things first, I better go apologize to Xion._ He thought as he ran to the bottom of the tower and tried his best to remember what direction she had gone. Twilight Town had always been a maze to him. He climbed one of it's many ramps to a higher level to see if he could find a better view point. Just then a loud noise attracted his attention to a commotion in a building clearing just below him.

"STOP HOLDING BACK!" a familiar voice rang out echoing through the silent town.

Xion stood in an offensive position as a Chakram flew back into Axel's hand.

"YOU GO ON, JUST KEEP RUNNING! BUT I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO BRING YOU BACK!" Axel seemed angry, but the young keyblade wielder saw that he was trying to hold back tears.

"What's going on? STOP!" Roxas yelled, jumping from his hiding place and into the clearing as well.

Xion looked at him in surprise, "Roxa-!" but was cut off when a Hand hit her violently in the back of the neck. She fell to the ground in agony.

"Axel? What are you doing?"

Xion took Axel's slight distraction as an advantage and whipped a kick to Axel's legs from the ground, knocking him to the floor as well, before standing up pointing her keyblade at him. But Axel managed to act quick, setting an explosion between them. Xion was blinded long enough for him to be back on his feet and ready to fight again.

"SERIOUSLY! STOP!" Roxas ran between them glaring at both of them.

"Roxas, get out of the way." Axel said. Roxas didn't think he'd ever heard him so serious.

"He's right Roxas, we need to finish this." Xion's eyes were focused on the floor, making her glossy black hair cover her face.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Axel stared at Xion, who just looked away.

"Roxas… I don't want to die…. I don't want you to die either…" Xion as a single tear made a small stream down her face.  
>"What do you mean? We made a promise; all three of us will be together. And if you don't want to leave… we don't have to."<br>"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Xion screamed at him. "I'm nothing but a _puppet_ Roxas! I was created to do whatever the organization wanted. I was created to _kill_. To kill….. Kill…" Another tear streamed down her face.  
>"To kill you." Axel stared at a wall as if he was trying to ignore the conversation. "But something went wrong… and she stopped following orders. I was ordered today capture her to be reprogrammed…but Roxas, I can't let her take you from me."<p>

"Axel…."

Roxas' mind began to spin around in confusion. What had just happened? Xion was kneeling on the ground, her face in a solemn understanding. Axel looked like he we would rather be at one of Demy's concerts than here.

"It's not his fault Roxas… We should have never become close like this. I was programmed from the start to destroy you. He's been doing nothing but buying me time. Saying I need to get 'stronger'. But it's all over." She looked at Axel, who flinched away.

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me, Roxas. Do what Axel couldn't do"

"No."

"Then I'll be forced to kill you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why? Why are you making this harder on me?

"Because…"

A hundred emotions hit Roxas like an ocean wave. Fear, sadness, anger, confusion, hopelessness, friendship, hope, and most importantly… Love.

"Because… I love you Xion… And it doesn't matter what you were created to be, because to me you will always be my friend, my hope, my happiness. We can change this fate… I'll find a way."

"But we need to return to _him. He _needs us."  
>"Who?"<br>"Don't you know Roxas? I'm assuming you see him as much as I do."

Roxas thought about this for a minute and a flashback to a dream he once had overwhelmed his mind.

_He looks a lot like you… Sora_

"I…I'm Sora…? No… I'm his Nobody, right?"

They both nodded before Axel spoke up;

"He is the keyblade wielder, and he's asleep because he's missing his memories from you two."  
>"I am an artificial intelligence created from his memories. This is why I can use the keyblade." Xion added<br>"But if we were to return to him… Wouldn't that mean we would die as well?"

Xion nodded then rushed towards him, tears flowing without restraint, and he accepted her in a warm embrace.

"Roxas… Save me…I can't take it anymore… I don't know what to do…"

Roxas stared at the young girl, who seemed much smaller now than when she wasn't fighting.

"Axel… What can we do?" Roxas said as Xion stepped away from him.  
>"I… don't know. I want to protect you though, Roxas, just like Xion does. But either way you will be hurt… I'll be hurt too. I can go back now, and claim I failed my mission, But I'm not sure how much time that'll buy us. Next time they could send someone who will defeat you Xion." Axel's voice was unusually quiet as the Twilight Town clock tower chimed in the background. He glanced at it with worried eyes, "If I don't go soon they'll send a rescue team for me." Then he leveled his eyes at both of them, "Whatever you decide… Make sure it's right for everyone. You have no idea how much I hate this stupid situation… how much I don't want to lose you two." And with that he faded into darkness as a portal emerged around him.<p>

"Roxas… If you want to stay with Axel, I understand. But I need you to kill me with no regrets, okay?"  
>"Xion I already told you I can't do that."<br>"Then will you come with me?"

"Will we be able to see each other? Inside him I mean"  
>"Yes… Well, not exactly. We will join back with his mind and heart, just like we used to be… I'm not sure if that's the answer you're looking for, but if anything, we'll be where we belong.<br>"I don't want to lose you."  
>"You never will. I am you, just like I am Sora."<br>"That's not what I meant"

Xion tilted her eyes up to his. Her face inches from his as she hugged him again. Carefully she whispered in his ear.

"Trust me."

Roxas knew his brain was telling the right decision to make, but it was swallowed up in emotions which almost seemed to burst from his chest. They seemed to guide him as he very carefully brought his lips closer to hers, and as they met, for a few moments, Roxas felt a pure happiness even in the midst of his horrible situation. Parting from his only joy in his life he whispered back.

"Alright, we'll go together."

_**A/N: Awwwwwwww…. :3 I'm such a nerd. First time writing something like that, so I'm excited! Again, please review with positive feedback and constructive criticism, BUT if you feel the need to flame, please send them to the following address:**_

_**Mr. Axel VIII  
>8888 Remembermyname Way<br>Flaming, Minnesota 81314**_

_**I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear from you. ^_^**_


End file.
